


Send Nudes

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sex, Taken with consent, Taken without consent, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: While trying to figure out what to get Rio for Christmas, Beth discovers that he’s got some photos on his phone. Photos of her.Nakedphotos of her.She knows she should be mad. Instead, she lets him take more.





	Send Nudes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in some nebulous time after they’ve dealt with their current problems. Beth and Rio are together-together. It's based on a Tumblr prompt by msnikkimoneypenny. (Prompt: Rio refusing to take selfies with Beth. Yet Beth finding pictures of herself including some nude pics she didnt know he took of her, in Rio’s phone.) I didn’t follow it exactly, but hopefully I've done it some justice. Basically filth.

In Beth’s defence, she wasn’t specifically looking for the photos when she found them. It’s just that it’s closing in on Christmas and Rio’s being an enigmatic dick (as usual) about what he wants. Whenever she asks, he tells her things like “an early spring,” or “this fucking sourdough working like it’s supposed to” and there’s only so much she can do with that. She searches for some tips for the sourdough and Rio adjusts the hydration, but that’s not exactly a Christmas present. 

He does, however, have a habit of taking photos of books he wants to read or exhibits to go to, restaurants to try, so she takes a chance and checks his phone when he leaves it on the kitchen counter one afternoon. She’s flipping through his gallery, writing out a few ideas, feeling pretty pleased with herself for getting into his phone at all when she sees something that makes her stop.

The thumbnail is small, but it’s so obviously of a naked woman that Beth can feel her stomach drop out from under her. She clicks it, ready to see what kind of nude photos her boyfriend (partner? crime husband? They still haven’t figured out labels, maybe she should tell him that’s what she wants for Christmas) has been saving, mind already making plans to retreat to Annie’s and call up Ruby so that they can drink and cry with her. She thinks she’s ready to see some skinny, young thing with perky tits and long hair. 

She is not ready to see herself. Beth gasps, slapping a hand over her mouth. It’s a side profile of her, asleep in their bed. Her arm is only just hiding her breasts from view and the sheet is down around her waist, but the dip of her back and top of her ass are visible.

She goes back to the gallery and scrolls further back, finds another, then another. There’s seven in total.

Closing everything she opened, Beth wanders over to the kitchen to check on her stew, still reeling from this little revelation. Before long, Rio comes home from a quick game of street hockey with Marcus and a few of the kids in the area. The two of them are chatting about a goal Marcus scored when Rio comes up behind her and buries his face in her neck, making her shriek at how cold his nose is. Marcus thinks it’s hilarious, but asks Beth if she could please make her special hot chocolate for them.

The photos get shoved aside while she goes about her day.

In the end, she buys him a Le Creuset French Oven. In Sage.

After The Discovery (Beth assigns capital letters to it in her head), she can’t stop thinking about it. None of the photos had been super graphic, though there was a hint of nipple in one of them. She should be pissed. Really pissed. Rio, who has this supremely annoying habit of avoiding most photos, is snapping them of her. Naked. Without her noticing. She should be livid. She knows if she were to mention it to Ruby or Annie, they would be on her behalf.

But instead, she starts wondering if perhaps he should have better ones. 

\---------------

The opportunity comes right after Christmas. Marcus is with his mom. Her kids are with Dean. Rio’s away for the night on business and Beth is feeling lonely. Maybe a little horny. She’s moisturizing after taking a nice hot bath when she catches sight of herself in the mirror. She looks at her chest, turns to the side, thinks about those photos.

“I’m about to take naked photos of myself, aren’t I,” she deadpans at her reflection. 

Some kind of modern tech law dictates that if you take nude photos, they will wind up on the internet, so Beth makes sure that her head isn’t in the frame. It takes way longer than she’d like to admit to get a good shot.

In the one she eventually settles on, she’s angled, lifting her breasts slightly with one forearm as if she’s offering them to him, but it cuts off at her neck. Beth debates editing it to smooth out skin or soften lines, but that seems dumb. He knows what she looks like. She pours herself some bourbon and messages Rio.

_I found something on your phone the other day._

  
_There’s lots of shit on my phone, Elizabeth._  


_I’m talking about a set of photos._

There’s no response, which is more of an answer than if he’d said something like “I don’t know what you’re talking about” or “I can explain”. 

_Someone’s been a creeper._

He still doesn’t answer, so she attaches the photo to her next message. 

_And to think, if you’d just asked, I would have let you take so many more. ___

__Rather than a text, there’s an incoming call. Beth grins and answers._ _

__“That’s how it is, huh?” Rio doesn’t bother with niceties._ _

__“Yup,” Beth says, dropping back onto the bed._ _

__“You’re gonna let me take more?”_ _

__Beth hums. “Are you going to share them with anyone?”_ _

__“Fuck no.” He’s so vehement in his response that Beth smiles to herself._ _

__“Then I guess you’d better get home and find out,” she taunts, sliding her hand down her belly and into her panties. He knows what she’s doing, but it’s a game he loves to play, so he talks her to orgasm and tells her he’ll be home in the morning._ _

__Nothing happens right away - it’s flu season and apparently her kids have decided to get it at different times, rather than all at once, so there’s weeks of playing nursemaid to all of them. Thankfully, Marcus goes down at the same time as Kenny, with a little overlap with Jane at the end, so during the days, Beth takes him with her to the house she and Dean share. On her nights with the kids, Rio either picks him up and takes him home or crashes at the house. The photos don’t get discussed, lost in the general exhaustion._ _

__——————_ _

__The first photos Rio takes of her that she participates in are of his cum on her pubic mound and belly. He's got this thing where he likes to pull out at the last minute and finish on her skin. He always cleans up, so Beth doesn't mind indulging him._ _

__He stares down at Beth as she rubs her fingers through it. “Take a picture,” she taunts, “it’ll last longer.”_ _

__His whole body jerks a little at that. “Yeah?” He says, throaty and raw._ _

__Beth nods._ _

__Rio gets out of bed with a firm, “Don’t move,” and comes back with his phone. “Stay still,” he demands. It takes him a few minutes and she thinks that he must have taken dozens of shots, but when she asks to see, he passes it over without pause and there’s three._ _

__The sight that the pictures paint is lewd. It makes Beth squirm. Rio laughs, then buries his face in her pussy and eats her out ’till she has to shove his head away._ _

__——————_ _

__The second time, Rio’s rocking into her slowly from behind. Their Valentine’s Day dinner date had been torturously long and by the time that they’d unlocked the door to Rio’s thankfully empty place, Beth had been squeezing her thighs together for what seemed like ages. They hadn’t even made it past the front hall. Instead, Beth’s on her hands and knees, skirt shoved up, panties and stockings pulled down enough for Rio to get his cock inside of her._ _

__“Can I take a photo?”_ _

__“What?” It takes Beth’s mind a moment to catch up with Rio’s question. “Now?”_ _

__“Yeah.” He’s a little bit breathless._ _

__She thinks about it. “As long as you don’t stop fucking me.”_ _

__“Wouldn’t dare,” he laughs._ _

__He doesn’t._ _

__———————_ _

__The third is after Rio comes home from dealing with something that he doesn’t want to talk about. Beth has learned to let that go. He’s chosen his boundaries for a reason. He saunters into the bathroom, smiling at Beth when he sees her in the tub._ _

__“What can I say? It’s a nice tub,” she says, setting her book down on the bath mat._ _

__He hums and crouches down to kiss her hello. She’s still half covered in bubbles and she giggles when he scoops them away so that her breasts are poking up from the water._ _

__“You have a one track mind,” she teases._ _

__“Touch yourself,” he demands._ _

__Unsure if he’s talking about her breasts or her pussy, she touches both, watching Rio’s expression of satisfaction and want. When he takes his phone out of his pocket and meets her gaze, Beth nods. It doesn’t take him long to get what he needs and when he’s done, he lifts Beth out of the tub, towels her dry, then makes love to her in their bed._ _

__————————_ _

__By the time Rio’s phone dies, there’s dozens of photos. In some of them, it’s just Beth, naked and bare. In others, she’s wearing lingerie. In many, he’s just painted her with his cum. It’s soaking the inside of her panties, drying on her breast, slipping out of her reddened lips or her cunt. In a few, she’s speared on his cock or his fingers. In one picture, both._ _

__There’s a couple on Beth’s phone too. Rio’s hard cock hanging heavy or clutched in a tight fist. The lower part of his face, still slick from their combined cum after he licks it out of her. His ass, with her hand resting possessively on it. Her favourite is Rio lying on his back, arm over his face. She had to stand on the bed to get the shot and her feet are in the frame at the bottom because she couldn’t figure out how to get the height she needed otherwise. He’d just finished inside of her and she could still feel him dripping down her thighs as she took the photo. His cock is soft, resting in the v of his hips. Whenever she looks at it, she wants to crawl into bed with him._ _

__“I guess this means we’ll have to start all over again,” Rio tells her as she loads the washing machine, “now that my phone’s gone.”_ _

__Beth laughs. There’s no way that he doesn’t have backups. “Oh will we?” She leans back against him, letting him support her weight. “Got some ideas?”_ _

__“I thought you’d never ask,” he murmurs into her ear._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. If you have recommendations for other tags I should have included or if the formatting is showing up weird, let me know.
> 
> Here's the original Tumblr post: https://msnikkimoneypenny.tumblr.com/post/184980504389/prompt-rio-refusing-to-take-selfies-with-beth
> 
> Note: Don’t take pictures of people without their knowledge, especially not naked ones. Protect your personal data too.


End file.
